isleofamrasfandomcom-20200213-history
Skills
Skills & Learnable Skills Skills Skills are an integral part of the RP and can be learned through practice and studying ICly. All skills are customizable by the player and can be submitted to the Skill Collector. If you need help creating a skill please feel free to IM the Skill Weaver and we will be happy to assist you. Starting characters cannot apply for a skill until one full week after character approval. You may propose character skills as part of character creation, but our primary concern is that you can roleplay your character before we spend time in reviewing and adding your skill set into our system. Each Skill falls under six basic Categories: *Magic *Physical Attack *Healing *Crafting/Enchantment *Resistance *Thievery Each skill set has a bonus cap, and once that is reached the player is considered a Master of their skill. ►►ALL Skills cap at Level ten (10).◄◄ Skills can be learned by practicing or studying in character. It takes TEN paragraphs of RP to get a +1 to skill sets and the +1 can be given every two REAL-LIFE weeks. In order to learn a skill or level up, a notecard with a time stamp must be submitted to Admin Aydryan Underwood. In return, you will be given a certificate of accomplishment that lets you or anyone else who may ask know that you have grown more adept at a specific skill. All official Certificates are created by Aydryan Underwood and have no modifiable permissions. In terms of combat, a skill bonus can be added to the dice roll. This means a human with a skill in elemental magic at +4 will roll a d20 and add the skill multiplier to that roll allowing for the chance of a more powerful hit IF THAT SKILL IS USED. Skills themselves do not stack but crafted or enchanted Items do stack with either an attack skill or resistance skill. The Bonuses are only added if a skill is being actively used in combat. And each player can create up to 4 skill sets in total. Learnable Skills Along with these four skill sets, each character also has an extra 5th skill set slot available; however, this 5th skill set slot may only be filled by learning a skill set from another character. In other words, the 5th slot is reserved ONLY for a skill set learned from someone else. To fill the “extra” slot, special rules are applied. #The teacher must have at least level 5 in the skill to teach the skill in question. #The student may only level up that skill set via training with their teacher/master ICly and with logged IC posts. #The amount of posts needed by the student for leveling up the skill set is 10, same as other sets. #The student’s skill level in the learned set may not exceed that of their teacher/master. If they wish to surpass their current teacher, then they will need to find ANOTHER more skilled teacher. #The skill set card must have information pertaining to who their teacher is in order to keep track of the whos and whats. ENCHANTED WEAPONS In combat, a spell caster can use their magic to temporarily enchant a weapon for themselves or an ally. This roll is made in the same way as casting an effect (see the combat card) and costs the spell caster an attack action. Depending on the casters magic level, the following bonuses can be applied: Bonuses by Skill Level *Skill of +1 = 0 *Skill of 2-3 = +1 *Skill of 4-5 = +2 *Skill of 6-7 = +3 *Skill of 8-9 = +4 *Skill of 10 = +5 This bonus lasts until the end of the combat. SKILL CATEGORY EXAMPLES Finally here are some examples of skills that fall under each category, any player can create a skill for any of these categories. ► MAGIC ◄ *Shadow Magic *Summoning *Elemental Magic *Demonic/ Dark *Angelic Light Magic *Increased strength/speed *Psychic Attacks *Blood Magic *Muscle Enhancement ► PHYSICAL ATTACK ◄ *Hand to Hand Combat *Sword *Bow *Firearms *Daggers ► HEALING ◄ *Medicine *Light Magic (healing focus) *Fae Healing *Spiritus ► CRAFTING/ENCHANTMENT ◄ *Alchemist *Poisoner ► RESISTANCE ◄ •All bonuses here add to your Resistance roll. *Celerity (increased speed) *Harden skin *Sure footed ► THIEVERY ◄ *Larceny *Stealth Copyright © 2013 for the Isle of Amras Roleplay in Second Life.